


Private show with the music blasting

by languageismymistress



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Handcuffs, Smut, post season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 01:10:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19121533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: You wait for Diego to get back from drinks with his family, dressed in only lingerie, a black robe and holding a pair of handcuffs





	Private show with the music blasting

Listening to the door open and close, you waited for Diego. The sound of his voice gained in intensity, talking to you from the hallway. He had gone out drinking with his family as celebration for something, he refused to tell you. He always refused to tell you things, opting to kiss rather then tell. Well Diego, two can play at that game. You had spent the evening reading over notes for work in the morning whilst also making sure that the chair you placed in your room was sturdy enough for you plans. The lingerie that Eudora had picked out looked like it was doing its job from where it peaked out from underneath you black silk robe. You rested on your bed, tapping for fingers in anticipation for Diego to enter the room.

 

“Diego?” You dropped you voice, rolling you head to the side.

 

“Y/N?” Diego’s voice floated into the room.

 

“Bedroom.” You crossed over your legs, leaning back on your hands.

 

You listened to his footsteps approach your room. You smirked at the slack-jaw expression you received as soon as Diego walked into the room and saw you.

 

“How were drinks?” You bit down on you bottom lip, trying to act as innocent as you could manage.

 

_“Good.”_

 

“Take a seat.” You nodded to the chair that was facing the bed.

 

“Babe?”

 

“Trust me.” You pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

 

Smirking to yourself Diego took a seat, you stretched yourself out on the bed. Your back arched as you pushed yourself up into a standing position. You walked around where Diego sat, his pants already tight. You leant down to whisper into his ear as you cuffed his hands.

 

“You get to watch.”

 

_“Fuck.”_

 

The want in Diego’ voice made your legs shake.

 

You walked over to the music dock in you room with a small sway in your hips. Pressing play you turned to face Diego, your hips moving in time to the beginning drums of Partition. You had a coy smile on your lips as you let the silk robe fall from your shoulders. You threw Diego a wink and received a groan in return. You moved your hand over you’re the side of your neck and through your hair. Moving over in front of Diego, you waited a moment to let his eyes take it all in. Another groan fell from his lips. You sat on his lap, resting your hands on his shoulders. You leant your forehead against his, both of your breaths becoming one. You noticed his dilated pupils and knew yours would be the same. But now was the time for patience. Long, slow, drawn out patience. The man loved to tease you relentlessly but now, it was his turn.

 

You hoped. No, planned. Diego must have noticed. He lifted his leg slightly, just enough so that you were both chest to chest, face to face. Enough for him to move in for a kiss. You gave him a moment of control before taking it back. This was your night. Not his. Your tongue spoke commands that Diego’s followed. You heard him struggle against the cuffs. Wanting to break free and most likely take you to the bed very close by.

 

“Easy, Diego, we are just getting started.”

 

Your hand slid down his chest, unbuckling his belt. He lifted his hips to help. You think help. Hoped. You groaned at the lack of anything underneath his pants. Of course Diego went commando today.

 

“Like what yo-.”

 

You swallowed the rest of his words, kissing him slow as you stood on shaky legs to slide your panties to the ground.  Moving back to sit, Diego broke away from the kiss.

 

“Don’t you need to-.”

 

“What do you think I was doing while I waited for you?”

 

Diego’s eyes rolled back as you sunk down slowly, giving you time to adjust to him. Diego looked impatient. His hips moved up, lips at your neck. Your hands moved to his shoulders to give you leverage as your started to ride him. Both of your hips moved in time with the other like an old dance. One of your hands moved to the back of his neck, pulling on the ends of his hair so his lips would move from your neck to lips in a need to drown out the sounds echoing in the room. You could feel your body shake. Hips moving faster. Diego’s breaths coming out in short puffs between kisses and bites. You slid your hand down between the both of you. You moaned at the touch of your thumb against your clit, trying your best to sync your movements to Diego’s.

 

“Come on baby.”

 

You listened to Diego, your body feeling like it was on fire. Diego whispered Spanish into your ear, making you shudder as you came. Diego following after you. Both of you needing to slowly come down from the high. You pushed yourself up slow and steady, grabbing the key for the cuffs from your bra as you do. Uncuffing Diego, he stood and caught you as your legs gave out.

 

“Damn, even cuffed, I am good.”

 

You hit his shoulder, smiling as he tucked the both of you into your bed. You rolled over to use his chest as a pillow. Diego ran his fingers through his hair as you heard him start to sing a soft song.

 

“I love you, Y/N.”

 

You kissed his chest, resting your chin on it as you looked up at him.

 

“I love you too.”

 

Diego nodded, seeming content with the answer as you both fell to sleep.


End file.
